


First Sight

by SanguisetVulneraAstra



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguisetVulneraAstra/pseuds/SanguisetVulneraAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the anger never seemed to fully abate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

When he first sees him, first lays eyes upon that familiar visage of raw power encased in flesh that seems to be in constant strain to withhold the storm within, he feels the rage, the sudden anger that flares like a serpent, spitting venom into his veins. It sears, and he clenches his teeth so tightly together that he can almost hear the crack, barely keeps from menacing the other with a show of teeth in his ire. But he holds it, pulses with it, follows the track of burn through his limbs, the pressure of his blunt nails digging into the palms of his hands, the throb of torn flesh between his toes. What Thor sees is a picture, pretty little thing, all calm lines and draperies, but some of it leaks through in the way his voice wavers on the demands. He lets his projection let slip the one word that questions for many. Why? 

Why are you _here_ why did you _come_ go **_away_** why didn’t you come _sooner_ I **_hate_** you you should have _been_ here there _why_ are you here _now_?

And so he falters, his illusion discarded with an annoyed disdain. After that, the fire is a cold and bitter coal, shifting to ash in his mouth, heavy in his gut. He wants to loll his head into the wall and wait the endless spans to death in the silence and scream until his lungs give out. Instead, he fixes the other with a wry expression he is not entirely sure of, and smiles with emptiness that does not reach his placid eyes. 

“Now you see me, brother.”


End file.
